


Eğer İnanıyorsan

by Austenviolet



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ejderhalar gerçek mi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eğer İnanıyorsan

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword Challenge'ın "ejderha" keywordü ve "Hikaye günümüzde geçmeyecek, ya geçmiş dönemlerde ya da sizin yarattığınız bir gelecekte geçecek" şartıyla yapılan turu için yazılmıştır.  
> Thomas ve diğer bağışıkların kendilerine yeni bir hayat kurmalarının seneler sonrasında geçmektedir. 3. kitabı okuduktan sonra sıcağı sıcağına yazdım, arka planda "Neeewwt :'((" diye ağlamakta olduğumu düşünün, kusurlarım var ise lütfen bağışlayın...

**_#Juliet Simms-End Of The World_ **

 

 

Dünyada çok fazla kitap kalmamıştı. Ama sığındıkları ülkede, onlara ait küçük, güvenli yurtta bir kütüphane vardı-medeniyeti yeniden inşa edecekleri vakte değin onlara dünyayı, eskiden nasıl bir yer olduğunu hatırlatacak kitaplar... Eski insanların hayallerinin izleri, acılarının, inançlarının, savaşlarının ve kayıplarının. Bu saklı, dünyadan izole edilmiş kalelerinde, onlara dünyayı unutturmayacak tek şeyler, kitaplardı.  
Thomas okumayı seviyordu. İSYAN’dan kurtuldukları günden sonra, hayatı çok uzun süre daha her an tetikte geçmişti, hâlâ bile tamamen güvende hissediyor sayılmazdı. Ama bir kez, burada güvende oldukları, en azından eskisi gibi tehdit altında olmadıkları gerçeği mantığına yatınca, o da diğerlerine katılmıştı-yeni bir hayat kurmaya.  
Her şeyi ve herkesi geride, anılarda bırakıp devam etmek için çalışmıştı o da. Sıfırdan bir şehir, bir düzen kurmuşlardı, kolay olmamıştı, ama başarmışlardı... Brenda’yla evlenmişti, çocukları olmamıştı, ama Minho ve Sonya’nın dört çocuğu onlara hiç eksiklik hissettirmemişti.  
Nihayetinde Thomas, hep istediği gibi huzurlu (geçmişin etkisinde ne kadar olabilirse), sıradan bir hayata kavuştuğunda; kendisini kitapların büyüleyici dünyasına bırakmıştı. Kafayı yememenin ya da çoktan yediyse fark etmemenin tek yolu buydu onun için-çünkü koşarken bazı şeyleri düşünmeye vaktiniz olmazdı ve Thomas kurtuluşa dek koşmuştu; ama sonra durmuşlardı ve durduklarında, delirmek her zamankinden daha kolaydı.  
Akıl sağlığını korumanın tek yolu başka dünyalara dalmaktı, böylece hatırlamaktan kaçınabiliyordu, en azından sayfaları çevirdiği sürece. Sayfaların arasında Teresa yoktu, Chuck yoktu, öldürdüğü insanlar yoktu... Sayfaların arasında Newt yoktu. Bazen, eğer okuduğu şeye yeterince kaptırabilirse kendisini, onun son anlarındaki halini unuttuğu bile oluyordu-gözlerindeki o çaresiz, vahşi bakışı, Thomas’a yalvarmasını.... Bazen, ateşlediği silahın sesi kulaklarından silinir gibi bile oluyordu.  
Okumak, Thomas’ı bir gün daha ayakta tutan tek şeydi.   
Bir de, ejderhalar.  
*  
Eski bir masalda rastlamıştı ejderhalara ilk önce. Dilleri ateş püsküren, kanatlı, devasa yaratıklardı-kuyrukları ve dikenli sırtları vardı... Eski çağlardan kalma canavarlardı-ama aynı zamanda saygıyla bahsediliyordu da onlardan. Thomas, ejderhaların gerçekten bir zamanlar var olup olmadığını merak ediyordu-kitaplar bunun hakkında kesin bir şey söylemiyordu. Çoğunda bir efsanenin, masalın parçasıydılar, ama bu gerçek olmadıkları anlamına gelir miydi?  
Bir gün, dünya üzerinde insan medeniyeti yeniden yükseldiğinde, hepsi birer efsane olmayacaklar mıydı?  
Ejderhalara git gide büyüyen bir ilgi geliştirdi Thomas böylece; Minho ve Brenda ona ne kadar göz devirseler de. Onlar hakkında bulabildiği her kitabı okudu-masalları, mitolojileri, araştırmaları... Hiçbiri ejderhaların gerçek olduğuna dair kanıt sunmuyordu; ama Thomas nedense, onların gerçek olabileceğini düşünüyordu. Kafasını yıllardır kurcalayan bir ikilemdi bu: Ejderhalar gerçekten var mıydı, yaşamış mıydı?  
*  
Bir akşamüzeri, Çin mitolojisi hakkında bir kitap okurken gördü, eski arkadaşını. Onu öldürmesinin üzerinden yirmi yedi yıl geçmişken-ama o hiç değişmemişken... Gözleri, Işıl’ın getirdiği delilikten arınmış, gülümser vaziyette, güneşin izi, saçlarında bir yerde.  
Evinin önünde, okurken oturmayı sevdiği sandalyesindeydi hâlâ, karşısında ona bakan kahverengi gözleri hissedip kitabını indirdiğinde.  
Oradaydı işte. Karşısında. Sanki seneler geçmemiş gibi, senelerdir ölü değilmiş gibi-hâlâ, Kayran’daki ilk gününde ona güven aşılayan o lidermiş gibi... Oradaydı.  
“Newt?” diye fısıldayabildi Thomas. Elindeki kitap dizlerine düştü, gözleri ansızın, çok hızlı şekilde yaşlarla doldu, boğazında kocaman bir düğüm büyüdü... “Sen misin?”  
Sarışın delikanlı, yanıt vermedi. Gerçek gibiydi, etten kemikten gibi, ama hayalet gibiydi de-hayalet olmalıydı, Thomas kendisine hatırlattı. Newt ölmüştü. Bu... Bu yalnızca bir hayal olmalıydı.  
Ama yine de, onca senenin ardından ilk kez, rüyalarına bile uğramayan eski dostunu görmek... Öyle bir mucizeydi ki, Thomas, delirdiyse de, asla iyileşmek istemediğine yemin edebilirdi.  
Newt, yüzünde çok eskilerden kalma o gülümseme, ağır ağır yaklaştı Thomas’a, şefkatle bakıyordu gözleri.  
“Ölmeni istemedim.” dedi Thomas ansızın. “Seni öldürmek istemedim-o zamandan beri hep-ben... Ben hep...”  
“Biliyorum.” Küçük, hüzünlü bir sesle yanıtladı, hayalet-Newt. Sesi, çok uzaklardan gelir gibiydi-ama öte yandan, Thomas’ın kalbinin içine fısıldamıştı sanki. “Üzgünüm, Tommy.”  
“Ben... Ben de üzgünüm.”  
“Senin suçun değildi.” Newt, onun gözlerinin tam içine bakıyordu. “Beni öldürdüğün için sana minnettarım, biliyorsun.”  
Thomas yutkundu.  
“Ama yine de... Bu çok büyük bir haksızlıktı.”  
“Evet...” Sarışın delikanlı gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Kim bilir? Sana kızgın değilim, Tommy. Hiç olmadım, bunu bilmelisin. Senden hiç gerçekten nefret etmedim...”  
“Keşke bizimle olsaydın.” diyebildi Thomas. Onu ne kadar da çok özlediğini, şimdi daha iyi fark etmişti.  
“Keşke.”  
“Sen olmadan hiçbir şey güzel değil... Sensiz, Teresa’sız... Kalacak mısın, Newt? Seni özledim.”  
Newt yalnızca gülümsedi, bambaşka bir şey söyledi.  
“Ne okuyorsun?”  
“Ejderhalar hakkında bir şeyler...”  
Newt boynunu hafifçe yana eğdi, sanki onunla eğlenmek ister gibi.  
“Ejderhalar gerçek mi, Tommy?”  
“Bilmiyorum.” diye omuz silkti Thomas, gözlerini Newt’den ayıramazken, aynı soruyu biraz değiştirip ona yöneltti:  
“Sen-sen, gerçek misin?”  
Cevap, sarışın çocuk Thomas’ın gözlerinin önünden kaybolmadan hemen önce geldi, çok basitti:  
“Eğer inanıyorsan.”  
Thomas gözlerini açtı, bir an için müthiş, kocaman bir boşluk duygusuyla savaşarak ne olup bittiğini kavramaya çalıştı-sonra idrak, onu kelepçeledi.  
Kitabı ellerinden kaymış, yere düşmüştü, içeriden Brenda’nın bir şarkı mırıldanan sesi geliyordu, boynu bir parça ağrıyordu, sandalyesinde uyuyakalmıştı...  
Ya da, öyle mi olmuştu?  
Newt’i görmüştü. Seneler sonra, ilk defa-uzansa dokunabileceği kadar yakından-sanki etten kemikten. Gerçek miydi? Rüya olamayacak kadar gerçekti, ama öte yandan, gerçek olamayacak kadar mucizeviydi...  
Kendisini güçlükle toparlayarak eğildi, kitabını yerden aldı-açık sayfada, pullu, büyük bir ejderha tasviri vardı. Bir an, ağlamak isteyerek sayfaya baktı.  
Thomas, ejderhalara inanıyordu.


End file.
